bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bleach: The Hell Verse
Director's name I thought the Director's name was Noriyuki Abe, Abe being his last name--Bleachmasta (talk) 21:00, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yup. ANN have Tite as Kubo Tite, which threw me off. Fixed now. Thanks 21:13, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Initial findings and data To start making up for my long absence, I've started trying to translate--to the best of my ability (and hopefully with minimal errors and a little embellishment that doesn't change anything)--some of the data on the movie that's available me in the Japanese Wiki and such. Hopefully I can update this with more frequency until I've gotten all I can out of the sources. The title is BLEACH The Movie: The Hell Arc (劇場版BLEACH 地獄篇 Gekijōban BLEACH Jigokuhen). STORY By the hands of the Shinigami, those Hollows who committed great sins in the Manifest (Living) World in life end up in the forbidden world of "Hell" (地獄 Jigoku, "Diyu"). The Togabito dispatched to this Hell, staging a coup d'état, begin to invade Karakura Town. Their goal is release from Hell, and to the purpose of fulfilling that ambition, they aim their sights at Ichigo. Ichigo and the others battle the invader "Shuren" and his Togabito at Karakura HS, but are overwhelmed by their power. In the midst of the battle, Ichigo is helped out of his predicament by a Togabito that introduces himself as "Kokutō", but his younger sister Yuzu is taken away to Hell. Swearing to rescue Yuzu Ichigo, together with Rukia, Renji, Ishida, and Kokutō, embarks upon a voyage into its abyss. Arriving in Hell, Ichigo and the others thereupon become involved in a fierce battle with the Togabito. While the ferocity of the battle mounts, Ichigo comes to know the shocking plot hidden behind the Togabitos' rebellion. Even more, the plot's to be triggered by achieving the transformation of Ichigo to complete Hollowfaction for a rampage capable of bringing about the collapse of the Manifest World, and as sacrifices Yuzu is bound by the chains of Hell, and Rukia and the others are taken captive there as well. Ichigo despairs, stricken by the hopelessness of the situation; but when he steels himself with a new resolve to save his friends, he heads off for a final reckoning in this realm of the damned. Skullclad ver. (スカルクラッドver. Sukarukuraddo ver.), a.k.a. Skullclad Ichigo (スカルクラッド一護 Sukarukuraddo Ichigo) Ichigo's evolved form while in Hell. The left half of his body is clad in an armored shell of skulls. To halt the Togabitos' rebellion in Hell, Kushanada grants Ichigo the power to affect this strengthened form. This form is arrayed in golden-colored reiatsu, including causing Ichigo to release gold-hued Getsuga Tenshō. It seems that Ulquiorra "appears" in the film's beginning, which replays the fierce battle between he and the fully Hollowfied Ichigo at Las Noches from the series, and it was this battle that led Shuren and the other Togabito to seek Ichigo out. The TOGABITO (咎人 "offenders") For whatever reason, their names are written with katakana despite being made up of Japanese words. Of course, these seem to be mostly Japanese words which are loans of Chinese, so maybe it was done to give it a flavor of the archaic and exotic (since who knows how long these bastards have been in Hell XD). Kokutō (黒刀（コクトー）) voice: Kazuya Nakai His name means "black sword". The Togabito who becomes the ally of Ichigo and company. Shuren ("scarlet lotus") voice: Tōru Furuya His name means "scarlet lotus". Gunjō (群青（グンジョウ）) Garogai (我緑涯（ガロガイ）) Taikon (太金（タイコン）) Murakumo (紫雲（ムラクモ）) Kushanada (クシャナーダ Kushanāda) The guardian of Hell. Would seem to have been inspired by the Kusha school of Japanese Buddhism, which possibly took its name from Kusha, one of the sons of the legendary Vishnu avatar Rama--also credited as the namesake of the Kushan Empire (Sanskrit kuṣāṇa). Not sure, but that's my best guess. I think it says something about us only previously having seen his arm when he impaled and pulled Shrieker into the gates of Hell (in the comic) before. More to come soon, I hope. And I only included the Kanji and trans. in the synopsis for reference; they can--and prob. should--be removed from said synopsis and used for the appropriate entry pages if the synopsis is adopted as-written here :). Adam Restling (talk) 08:57, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Summary ciaxsjes at BA seems to have done a summary of the movie. The summary can be found here. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:44, January 4, 2011 (UTC) DVD Release and Subs This doesn't need to go in the article, but the date of the DVD release is going to be sometime in August. Then subbers can set their fangs into it and get it ready for everybody to watch. So in short, don't be expecting it anytime soon, so no work on this article has to be done for a looooonnnngggg time. Aeron Solo wuz here (talk) 18:48, April 8, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Update: Infobox Shouldn't the infobox be updated with new information? Like The Japanese Thearetical release and DVD release? And the main theme should also be added. A-Stone (talk) 19:04, May 18, 2011 (UTC)A-Stone Some of that info is already up but the infobox is acting up. I am trying to find the source of the problem.-- Those ' ' ' ' Umm...when will it be replaced? and if so,by what? It's kinda weird to keep it like that. Adi212 (talk) 10:51, August 23, 2011 (UTC) The tag line goes in there. Not sure if there is one for this movie. 20:08, August 28, 2011 (UTC) The Hell Verse I know that fans commonly translate it as "Hell Chapter," but the official merchandise has solidified the official English name of this movie to be "The Hell Verse." Don't believe me? Check out the offical CD's cover art: http://www.cdjapan.co.jp/pictures/l/03/10/SVWC-7731.jpg And here's the actual DVD case, for good measure: http://www.cdjapan.co.jp/pictures/l/09/22/ANZB-2190.jpg -Mr. Toto (talk) 18:47, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I always found it odd why the official invitation book was called Hell Verse and not Hell Chapter. I've looked over the material posted at the time and see no official material bearing the words "Hell Chapter" (or "Hell arc" as some people still call it), just fan-subs. Btw, please be careful when you are editing the page in future - your last edit to it deleted two whole paragraphs of the summary. 20:05, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I think it should be changed to Hell Verse it makes more sense.MrAnonymous (talk) 13:10, October 21, 2012 (UTC)MrAnonymous This discussion is hilariously old, but given the presented source material, has this ever been resolved? [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 17:44, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :Adam consistently translated it as Hell Chapter. And once even said that Chapter was better than Verse-- ::I am more referring to our precedent of going with what is written out in English, even if it contradicts the "correct" translation. As we do with the databook material. The links above point to official Japanese media for the film. And as such, the English titles have been spelled out on Japanese media before. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 18:09, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :::Seeing as how we use the name written by the author when it is revealed (need I remind you of the Schiffer ordeal?), we should make the change, since it's the official name written in English and not a translation from Japanese to English (sorry Adam).--Xilinoc (talk) 23:14, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Change has been made. 11:00, May 2, 2013 (UTC)